Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three
The train fight continues, with Draconos taking on four warforged by himself and Beric acting like the glass cannon that he is. Dex does some cool ribbonweave maneuvers, Oargev takes up a sword, and Ruken is a grump. Synopsis Rescuing Oargev The final episode in the Finding the Trail arch picks up right where the last one left off, with Ruken shouting that the warforged who have been attacking their train have taken Prince Oargev. Draconos rushes down to the dining car, the place he'd been last. Oargev and Barasha are not to be seen. Ruken shouts that they're near the back, and Beric and Dex, who are still on top of one of the cars, start running towards the back with. More warforged block their path. Dex gets ready to ribbonweave them, but decides to drop down into one of the cars with Beric and convinces Farlan to do the same. Inside, they see that the warforged have attached one of their earth sleds via chains onto the car and have been loading any valuables onto it. There are a few 'forged on the sled, one of which has some unique robes and a big staff. Oargev is tied up on the sled. Beric rushes to get to Oargev, taking some hits from the warforged along the way. Dex whips his ribbonweave at one and it wraps around its neck, snapping it. Beric, having no other way to get him off the sled, casts lightning lure on Oargev and pulls him over. Farlan heals Beric, scolding him for running in like an idiot. Beric doesn't seem too sorry; he got the prince, after all. Warforged, tieflings, and bears, oh my! The warforged attack Beric and Farlan but miss, and the one in the robes points his staff at Dex. An orb of pulsing energy shoots out and hits the back wall, creating a huge hole. Dex tries hitting him with his ribbonweave but misses. Draconos uses Thaumatergy to try to scare the warforged he's fighting. They're not intimidated and go to attack him, but can't land a hit. Beric puts his Hexblade's Curse on the robed creature, and attacks with his longsword. He drops his shortsword that he was carrying and tells Oargev to pick it up. Oargev grabs it and attacks the one nearest to him. Behind them, they hear a bestial roar that quickly becomes the roar of a bear. They turn to see Farlan has grown into a grizzly bear, confirming their assumption that he's a druid. He runs for a warforged who's about to attack the prince and kills it. Back in the dining car, Drac is fighting four warforged by himself. They deal some damage to him, and he uses the new ability of his armor called Dazzling Flare. They all take damage and are blinded for a round. He takes advantage of their blindness and hits one with a Divine Smite. Dex goes after the robed figure once again and hits him with the ribbonweave. Farlan looks down at Beric, who's been knocked unconscious. With a big bear sigh he shrinks back into a dwarf and casts Cure Wounds on him. The one with the staff turns his attention to Oargev, and hits him strong enough to knock him out. From the top of the train they pounding footsteps and a dragon's roar, and a frost starts emanating from the roof; Barasha is on top of the car instead of protecting the prince, whom he's been hired as a bodyguard for. Beric jumps to his feet and slashes upward while doing so. He uses an ability to catch the caster's robe on fire. The wood underneath him starts to burn, and he screams and falls backward off the car, falling between the train and the earth sled. The shadow from Beric's curse returns to him and he regains some hitpoints. Farlan casts Shillelagh on his quarterstaff(after the cast says "Shillelagh" in different accents), and it grows thorns and things of that nature. There's one warforged left in their car, and he kills it. One of the four warforged attacking Draconos finally get a hit in, right before getting killed by him. Another attacks him and he falls to the ground. Dex immediately runs to help Drac. Without a thought, he flicks the ribbonweave out and stabs one of the three left standing there, and that one falls. With the momentum of pulling the blade out he flings it at a second, and it embeds itself in the warforged neck, killing him. Finally, no more warforged Beric makes the rounds; Farlan is tending to Oargev, and Barasha is just throwing off the last of the 'forged on the top of the the train. They climb back down. Barasha apologized for leaving Oargev alone and explains that warforged set him off; they scavenge the bodies of fallen soldiers in the Mournland and he hates that, and he can tell from their markings that these ones were followers of the Lord of Blades. The reason they didn't use weapons was because they were initiates, and they have to earn the right to use a blade of their own. Beric apologizes to Oargev for the scorch marks of his lightning lure, but Oargev brushes it off and assures Beric that that was better than the alternative. Oargev shows more of his easy going charm, and Dex puts his hand out for a handshake. When Oargev takes it, Dex looks pointedly at Ruken, who rolls his eyes and goes back to his Sharn Inquisitor. After a time the train begins to move again, and soon they arrive in Sharn. Locations * Lightning rail * Sharn, Breland Spells * Beric ** Lightning Lure * Draconos ** Thaumatergy * Farlan ** Cure Wounds ** Shillelagh Episode 007 Episode 007 Category:Episodes